Blankie
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Ever have that kind of day when the sun was warm and your bed was just so cozy you wanted nothing more than to sleep there for the rest of the daylight hours? NR oneshot


Blankie  
Nagira/Robin oneshot  
Summary: Ever have that kind of day when the sun was warm and your bed was just so cozy you wanted nothing more than to sleep there for the rest of the daylight hours? NR oneshot

Disclaimer: The character Nagira and Robin do not belong to me. The blankie and the blankie event based on this oneshot, however, belongs to me, the ever so egotistical, wonderful and goddessly, AAOTD who can't spell and wonders if goddessly is a word since she doesn't like godly. Hmm . . .

AAOTD: I wanted to write more Nagira/Robin stories. There aren't enough.  
Amon: There aren't enough me Robin fics.  
Takara: There aren't enough me fics.  
AAOTD: There aren't many good WHR fics in general, they're all gone. Oh Sakura Rain, why did you remove your stories! You inspire me so much!

* * *

She woke up, warm and content, aching with a pleasant soreness that covered all of her body and more. The bright sun tried to coax the small siren out of hiding from under her blanket, but it was just so much warmer. Her hazy mind was still fixated on the events of last night, so there was no real good reason to get out of bed . . . Right?

Robin stretched beneath her blanket, the sound of someone sighing reached her ears. She blinked, her eyes, mind and body obviously still sleeping. She rose slowly, her warm blanket falling off of the top of her revealed body.

Emerald eyes spied hungry ones staring at her unclothed upper half. She turned her head, a pink blush appeared on her face but she didn't move immediately to cover herself.

When she finally did, the eyes moved up slowly and the owner gave a nervous laugh at being caught daydreaming. She smiled lightly, the blush still there, but as her eyes took in the other's form, she frowned at what was in his hand.

She pointed to it. "What are you doing with my blanket Nagira?"

The other party frowned teasingly at her. "Well gee, I honestly don't know Robin. Oh wait! I remember. You asked me which one I wanted. Apparently I took your favorite."

"Oh." Her brow was furrowed in thought, trying to remember or understand what her caretaker was trying to tell her. She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes asking him to continue on with his story.

"I'm pretty surprised that you don't remember. Sometime during the night you came downstairs pretty pissed off lookin', stormed over to where I was sleeping then ripped off the blanket you gave me then snuggled it right in front of me and then happily skipped back upstairs."

The fire witch still looked confused, lifting her blanket and looking at it, a puzzled expression crossed her facial features. "Did I really?" she asked herself more than him.

"You left me downstairs freezing my ass off while you had a blanket draped over you and another one you threw into the trash. Thanks. I appreciate it a lot Robby." He drawled sarcastically. "I was so cold, if this blanket sucked so much you could have told me. I would have bought a new one so neither of us would have been stuck with it."

Brunching up her thick blanket, she wrapped it around herself securely and walked over to Nagira. The shorter blonde tiptoed to try to reach him and chastely pecked him on the lips. She smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, but if you want to, my bed is still warm. It's much better than the couch. Today feels like a day to just lay with someone you care about."

She turned and strutted back over to her bed like the vixen she was. Using a siren's lure, she looked back, her emerald eyes were kept low but flickered up once to met his before she fell back onto the soft mattress, watching him before she turned away, a mysterious smile played on her lips as she disappeared beneath the covers.

And that was all the invitation Nagira needed to come in.

* * *

AAOTD: I wanted to try fluff.  
Takara: It was a good first try.  
AAOTD: No it wasn't! (cries) R&R! This made no sense to me whatsoever! 


End file.
